ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters: The Movie
Moshi Monsters: The Movie is a British-Irish animated musical comedy film directed by Wip Vernooji and Morgan Francis and based on the virtual world of Moshi Monsters. The film stars Katsuma, Poppet, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi, Zommer, Dr. Strangeglove, Sweet Tooth, Bobbi Singsong, Mr and Mrs Snoodle, Buster Bumplechops, and more monsters along with a load of Moshlings. The film was released to UK and Irish theaters on 20th December 2013. The film was later released to China and Korea cinemas on 1st February 2018. Despite not seeing a release in North America, it has been broadcast on Starz in 2019. Plot The film takes place in Monstro City, a peaceful island in the ocean. Monsters Poppet, Katsuma and Mr. Snoodle are at home. Katsuma starts talking about starring in Roary Scrawl's documentary about Monstro City. The trio go into town to meet him. In Monstro City, a strange-looking Flumpy escapes with Fifi through the sewers. Poppet, Katsuma and Mr. Snoodle enter the diner. Roary Scrawl introduces them to Zommer, Furi, Luvli and Diavlo. He says he wants them all to star in his movie, which angers fame-hungry Katsuma.The news reports the missing Moshling epidemic, and says that arch-criminals Dr. Strangeglove and Sweet Tooth are still on the loose. The news cuts to Buster Bumblechops (who broke his leg during his adventures) talking about a mysterious Great Moshling Egg, which is now on display at his museum. Poppet thinks the egg is an addition to the movie, so they go to visit Buster. Dr. Strangeglove is seen spying in the sewers with the strange Flumpy, who turns out to be his sidekick Fishlips. Fifi is put in the Glumping machine. Dr. Strangeglove and Fishlips steal the egg. Later, the six Moshi Monsters, Blinki and Roary arrive at the museum. Buster wants to show them the egg only to find it's not there. They find out that the egg was replaced by a Glump. In its place is a holographic kit left by Dr. Strangeglove, ordering them to find three items by midnight - fried Oobla Doobla, a Blue Jeeper's tears, and Frosted Rainbow Rox, which together will make the component to hatch the egg. The monsters decide to go on a quest to retrieve the three artifacts, get the egg and defeat Dr. Strangeglove. The first stop they went to is Gombulagombula Jungle. The Oobla Doobla is in the Wooly Blue Hoodoo Village can communicate whistles. Poppet and Zommer went separate ways, but Kansuma and the others got captured. Poppet and Zommer soon found them. The Wooly Blue Hoodoos challenge them to a game of limbo. Poppet fails but Zommer wins by using his body parts. The monsters get the first artifact, but Zommer stays behind and befriends the Wooly Blue Hoodoos. During the path, the monsters fall into a trap and into an underground candy cave and got stuck in hard candy. Sweet Tooth is revealed to be the one who tricked them. While she was distracted Diavlo melts the candy and gets everyone into the carts and they all flee from Sweet Tooth. Diavlo and Luvli escape but they get captured by Dr. Strangeglove, who then kidnaps Zommer. Later, Katsuma, Poppet, Mr. Snoodle and Furi get to Jollywood. They soon meet Bobby SingSong. Poppet spies a Blue Jeeper, who likes music and are rare, and tries to catch it. Katsuma has an accident, causing the jeeper to laugh cry, and Poppet catches the tears by using the bottle. Now that they have two now, there is one more left. So they went help and to find the last piece, but Furi wanders off (as he is captured) and Katsuma, Poppet and Mr. Snoodle teleported to the cold mountains after being distracted during Bobbi Singsong's kerfuffle. Poppet and Katsuma begin to climb up the mountain, but Katsuma gets angry and shouts, causing an avalanche to begin. Before the three monsters can get buried in snow, Katsuma pulls Poppet and Mr. Snoodle into a cave. The snow covers the entrance up. Katsuma says it was all his fault because he ruined everything and caused awful things to happen. Poppet cheers him up by singing the song We Can Do It and they manage to find the Frosted Rainbow Rox. Katsuma, Poppet and Mr. Snoodle go to a wooden hut where Dr. Strangeglove stands in front of them. Soon, they fight over the egg, and Strangeglove escapes but Mr. Snoodle attacks him. Dr. Strangeglove asks Mr. Snoodle if he remembered when deep down he was a good guy. But before Mr. Snoodle can reply, Dr. Strangeglove says that he lied and pushes Mr. Snoodle out of the hut and he falls down to his death. Poppet mourns over him and now Katsuma and Poppet are captured. In Strangeglove's ship, the monsters are now in a cage ready to be killed while Dr. Strangeglove and Fishlips take the ingredients to the egg. Suddenly, Poppet hears a noise and it is revealed that Mr. Snoodle survived the fall. He explains through his trumpeting that he survived by whistling. He landed safely in a balloon and flew back down to the Moshis. Katsuma doesn't know how to open the lock, because he can't whistle but only blows raspberries, but Mr. Snoodle can. They all free the Moshlings and attack the Glumps, defeating Dr. Strangeglove. When they return to Monstro City, the Moshi Monsters bring the Great Moshling Egg back to the museum, just before it hatches. The creature is revealed to be a Mrs. Snoodle, and Katsuma whistles for the first time. Deep in the jungle there are more rare eggs waiting to be hatched in the temple in the beginning of the movie. During the first part of the credits, Mr. Snoodle and Mrs. Snoodle do the Snoodle Doodle, and then pictures showing the aftermath of the film are shown on the left side of the screen while an instrumental of We Can Do It plays. UK Voices * Emma Tate as Katsuma and Luvli * Phillipa Alexander as Poppet * Ashley Slater as Dr. Strangeglove and Zommer * Boris Hiestand as Fishlips and Newsreader * Tom Clarke Hill as Furi and Roary * Keith Wickham as Buster Bumblechops and Diavlo * Rajesh David as Bobbi SingSong * Steve Cleverley as Sweet Tooth * Abigail Clarakean as Strawberry Blondie Korean Voices * Jeon Tae-Yeol as Katsuma * So-Young Hong as Poppet * Hwan Chin Kim as Diavlo * Ham Soo-Jeong as Luvli * In-guk Seo as Zommer * Kang Dong Ho as Furi * Young Sam On as Dr. Strangeglove * Sang-Hyun Yoon as Sweet Tooth * Mi Ja Lee as Mr. Snoodle * Won Ju as Glumps * Goo Ja-Hyeong as Roary * Kim Il as Bobbi SingSong * Sin Yong-woo as Fishlips * Jeong-ho Choi as Newsreader * Won-jang Lee as Buster Bumblechops DVD release Moshi Monsters: The Movie was released on DVD on Monday 14 April 2014 in the UK. It comes with either a Jackson or Mrs Snoodle trading card and a Mrs Snoodle code for online and the Moshi Village app. Reception The film received mixed reviews from critics. Based on 9 reviews, the film has a 67% rating on aggregator Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 5.1/10. Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian claimed that "fans of the online game Moshi Monsters may find the film version an incredibly annoying and baffling bore." English critic Mark Kermode gave the film 1 star, believing it may entertain very young children, but "will leave adults bored, stupefied, revolted and appalled". Despite the disparate reception from critics, the film has been disliked by audiences, garnering a 3.2 rating on IMDb. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Non-Universal films Category:Films distributed by Universal in certain countries